Como un loco
by Tatjash
Summary: Hodgins triste busca consuelo trás terminar con Angela y lo encuentra con la persona que menos esperaba. Su jefa Cam. Solo un instante, solo una mirada puede cambiar todo lo que creías y sentías... todo cambia, y a veces es para mejor.


**Como un loco**

Hodgins la observó desde lo lejos, su cabello azabache caía por encima de sus hombros para terminar en su espalda. Había sido un día extraño, había discutido con Angela, todo lo que parecía perfecto había sido destruido en tan solo dos segundos, luego decidió marcharse de casa e irse a paris..

Y Él hizo lo propio, pero no fue más allá del jeffersonian.

Había hablado con su jefa de temas diversos, hasta que al final le contó lo que había ocurrido. Y ahora estaba allí, entre sus brazos, abrazado a una mujer que le causaba tanto respeto, al menos la mayoria de las veces, llorando cual niño.

Había sentido la necesidad de acariciar ese cabello, el aroma de su perfume que se perdía en sus fosas nasales absorviendo cada resquicio de su olor. Pero lo más curioso era, que en aquel abrazo, sentia como sus cuerpos se acoplaban tan a la perfección como nunca había percibido con el cuerpo de Angela, como si jamás hubiera estado allí, como si no se hubieran pertenecido. Pero Cam, era perfecta para él en ese sentido y sintió un escalofrio al pensar lo que significaba aquello.

Su corazón empezó a latir intensamente y se separó de ella de forma algo brusca.

lLa miró, mientras su respiración empezaba a ser entrecortada ¿que le estaba pasando?

-¿Estás bien Hodgins? - le preguntó con aquella sonrisa que había visto en sus labios tantas veces…. sus labios ¿como no podía haber reparado en ellos?

Unos labios que se intuian deliciosos, cual manjar, un manjar que deseaba probar

como nunca había deseado. Pero era una locura, se decía asi mismo. Una locura de la que queria ser parte. Ser un loco. Rió. Rió para si al pensar que todos pensaban que lo era, así que en cierta forma, hiciera lo que hiciera, era lo que se esperaba de él ¿no?

Rió al pensar en eso y miró a Cam.

Ella le miró con el mismo rostro que le miraba cuando hacia uno de sus experimentos, o cuando no entendía lo que decía, le encantaba que ella hiciera eso... pero hasta ese momento no había sabido cuanto.

Así que anduvo los pasos recorridos con la misma brusquedad de la que se había separado de ella, la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

La besó.

La beso como un loco besaría. Apasionado, excitado y sin un ápice de cordura para poder pensar. Sus lenguas parecían acostumbradas a aquel compás, como si se hubieran compartido sus besos toda la vida...

Camille no parecía dispuesta a pararle los pies. Aquello le excitó más.

Los dedos de ella acariciaron su torso por debajo del sueter que él llevaba, Hodgins se sintió estremecer y se lo hizo sentir mordiendo su labio inferior. Cam soltó un gemido ante aquella acción. Jack no pudo más que sonreir y descender sus labios hasta el cuello de la doctora Saroyan, mientras que sus manos se perdían entre su espalda, experimentados, buscando la cremallera del vestido de color blanco que tanto resaltaba el color de su piel, que tanto se adheria a su cuerpo. El vestido descendió hasta el suelo y Hodgins dejó su jefa completamente en ropa interior.

Cam hizo lo propio y con una intensidad resuelta le quitó el sueter, dejando a la vista sus torneados brazos, sus músculos bien formados en todo el cuerpo, empapado de sudor….

Casi sin apenas esperar a observar a aquel Adonis, desabrochó sus pantalones y metió una de sus manos dentro de sus calzoncillos. para acariciar su miembro, mientras los dedos de su mano libre se entrelazaban entre los rizos de la cabeza de Hodgins.

Él fue quien gimió ahora y no pudo controlarse más, la estampó contra la pared más cercana, sus respectivas prendas que aún quedaban sobre sus cuerpo, desaparecieron hasta caer de forma desordenada al suelo. La alzó sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de probarla, sin dejar de recorrer lo máximo posible de cada resquicio de su cuerpo. Cam no se quedó atrás.

Segundos después, con necesitada desesperación, Hodgins se introdujo en ella, con dureza, pero aquello pareció gustarle a su amante que no dejó de indicarle su satisfacción. Sus movimientos empezaron a ser acompasados, con prisa, sin pausa, intensos, extasiantes….

Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, con gemidos, con palabras ilógicas siendo solamente ellos dos y el placer, hasta llegar hasta un enloquecido orgasmo

indescriptible.

Siguieron así por unos instantes, hasta que poco a poco sus pulsaciones iban descendiendo en intensidad. Aprovecharon entonces, para separar también sus cuerpos de ser uno y timidamente, sin mirarse, recogieron como pudieron sus ropas.

Era como si de repente, fueran conscientes de lo que había ocurrido, algo demasiado intimo, demasiado intenso, demasiado... maravilloso, para que negarlo.

Ya vestidos, con la vergüenza en sus mejillas, levantaron sus miradas para observar al otro y se encontraron. Encontraron sus miradas, y un manojo de sentimientos que posiblemente habían desconocido hasta aquel momento.

Lo que allí había ocurrido no solo era un desahogo sin más. Era algo más profundo de lo que jamás habrían podido esperar.

Una lágrima empezó a descender por la mejilla de Cam, intento deshacerse de ella, pero muchas más le siguieron.

Jack se acercó a ella y le dió el consuelo que ella antes le había dado. Rodeandola con sus brazos, dejando que su cabeza descansara en su hombros….

Entonces, entre lágrimas la escuchó balbucear:

-Te quiero

Y sintió, como al que creía roto, su corazon, se recomponía,se ensanchaba, se llenaba de miles de sentimientos a la vez. Su piel se erizó…

-Tal vez me cueste un tiempo, pero te prometo que te amaré como nadie te ha amado - dijo Hodgins mirandola a los ojos, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Ella sonrió, y él también lo hizo, aquello era incierto para los dos, si, pero era el principio de algo que ni ellos mismos habían imaginado. Algo loco, por lo que valía la pena hacer locuras.

**Fin**


End file.
